


Winter

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cold Weather, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: On a snowy winter’s day, Allura and Shay take a walk through the park.





	Winter

Holding hands with her girlfriend, Shay walks through the park. She’s wrapped in several layers of clothing and a long scarf and a hat and thick winter boots, but the cold wind still makes her shiver. Snow crunches beneath her boots, and the cloudy sky looks like it might snow again later. She would like that. She loves snow.

Allura is smaller than her, so it makes sense that she seems colder (and she isn’t wearing a hat). And Shay hates seeing her looking so cold.

“Would you like my hat?” she asks, squeezing Allura’s hand (their gloves are very thick, but she feels Allura squeeze her hand back).

“It doesn’t matter,” Allura says.

“No, I insist,” Shay says, not wanting Allura to freeze just because she’s so polite.

And as Allura smiles, Shay takes off her bobble hat (the hat is neon pink and the bobble is lilac) and puts it on Allura’s head.

“Thank you,” she says.

“Is that better?” Shay asks, taking Allura’s hand again.

“Much better, thank you,” Allura says, and she reaches up and gives Shay a quick kiss.

And with Allura feeling warmer, they carry on their slow walk through the beautiful, snow-covered park.


End file.
